Third card on the left
by Nevar12
Summary: Choosing wrong will seal Tiana's fate forever. one shot of how I think the princess and the frog should have began


She wouldn't have noticed him had it not been for the smell. It wasn't a bad one but simply the type of smell you wouldn't notice if you were too busy tending to "grown folks business" as the adults around Tiana were. Looking across the train platform where she stood the mocha skinned girl watched as the figures of rushing people blurred across the wooden boards in an attempt to get out of the light drizzle that had began to fall. She hated coming home this time of day.

Her mother had been sick for over a month now and although both her parents had assured her it was nothing more than a cold the hacking cough her mother let out even at that moment said something different. Raising a handkerchief to her lips the woman coughed again quickly shoving the fabric into her pocket but not fast enough to keep the child beside her from seeing the blood that seeped into it. She froze at the sound of a masculine voice that seemed to echo in her head. "Tiana" it whispered.

Turning the child looked around for the location in which she had heard her name called. No sooner had she blinked her eyes did he appear. On the far end of the platform just past the ticket booth is where he stood. A well dressed gentleman, tall and thin with a devious smile and piercing light brown eyes she knew were studying her even from the distance she stood. Raising a slender hand the man moved his finger in a beckoning motion. Looking around Tiana debated a moment before letting her curiosity get the better of her as she allowed her hand to slip out of her mothers in order to make way towards the gentleman.

"Today is your birthday isn't it Tiana" the man asked as the girl as she came within a few feet of him. Nodding the child took a quick glance back to her mother across the platform who seemed at least for the moment unconcerned about her empty hand . She had always been taught not to talk to strangers but also that silence was rude. In the end it seemed as if the two canceled each other out. Not noticing the girls contemplation or rather ignoring it the man continued to speak. "And how old are you mon cheri"? "Eight" the girl responded casting her eyes shyly towards the floor. To this the man nodded.

Leaning forward he lifted the girls chin with his finger smiling at the innocent eyes that greeted him."Would you like to see a trick" he asked? Nodding Tiana watched in awe as the man pulled a deck of cards from what appeared to be thin air. With a flick of his wrist the deck became three cards which he held in front of the girl. "Pick one" he said. Lifting a small hand the girl plucked out the middle card and studied it. On the face was a beautiful woman in a frilly purple gown with a jeweled necklace and purple crown.

"Beautiful isn't she". Tiana jumped at the sound of the man's voice unaware that he had moved from his place leaving the two remaining cards floating before her. "This is your future" he whispered. "But" he went on. "With every future there must be a sacrafice, a life lost". The girl's eyes widened at his words feeling the orbs turn in the direction of her mother. "I can save her Tiana" the man assured the child. "All you have to do is choose one more card ".

Her hand hovered over the hard paper drifting from left to right until finally choosing the card on the left. The girl whimpered as she felt the edge of the chosen card cut the tip of her finger drawing a small bubble of fresh blood. Taking a hold of the child's chosen card the man flipped it over revealing the image that lay on the other side. A picture of a skeleton dressed in the same purple gown and jewelry the princess on the other card had worn holding a crying infant. "What does that mean" the girl asked. Reaching out a hand the man took the girls face in his hand. "You will find out in time" he assured her. Leaning forward he brushed back the girls fuzzy black curls "And remember Mon cheri, a promise is a promise" he whispered. "Tiana"!

Looking in the direction of the second voice the girl watched as her mother ran towards her. "Tiana now what did I tell you about wondering off like that" the woman scolded taking a hold of the child's hand. "Dang near gave me a heart attack". Looking down Tiana offered her mother a sullen look. "I'm sorry" she whispered. Shaking her head the woman lifted the child from the floor wrapping her in her arms. "Come on" she whispered. "It's Daddy's turn to cook tonight". Wrapping her own arms around her mother's neck Tiana breathed in her scent, a mixture of sweat and peppermint all the while replaying the last words the man had said in her mind. "A promise is a promise".


End file.
